One Last Promise
by irradiation
Summary: Will has to face an accident. One that will take his Autobot partner away. PLEASE REVIEW


Author's Note: This was an evil idea that sparked in my mind as I thought of the Autobots becoming human. I regret doing this, but I enjoyed writing this. Please review. Please, please, please. Rating and critique is accepted with thanks, and it would help my writing. Many parts were researched on Wikipedia and only a part is made up of sheer creativity.

A car honked outside as the wind blew, sending the curtains of the hospital room fluttered in the soft afternoon breeze. Will Lennox looked around the room, with the wallpaper, the flowers, the lights, and the hospital equipment. It was a perfectly normal hospital room, with the side table, the lamp beside the bed and the chairs for the visitors.

However, the man in the bed wasn't.

He was a man around his mid-30's wearing a blue hospital gown, his head looking around, completely unused to his surroundings. He was quite the muscle man, and it appeared that he has gone on a lot of fights, with a scar near his right eye. He appeared as one who served in the military, broad, dignified and proud until the end.

Of course he was fighter, a proud one at that. It was Ironhide.

He didn't exactly plan on ending up there. It was an accident, like the one that intertwined the human and Transformer civilizations together. The Allspark shard from Megatron evaporated suddenly, exposing the Autobots in a wave of radiation. He never knew. Not a single one in the base expected it to happen. But it just did. And it left them as humans.

His head hurt. It hurt severely, as if it had been there all the time and he never felt it on his real body. After the incident, Optimus was offlined. All of them were sent to the hospital, counted as humans, even though they weren't. Ratchet went after Optimus soon after. All that was left were him and Bumblebee, the pain from a brain tumor bothering both.

Maggie, by then, the extreme genius that she was, had an explanation. She thinks that their memories were compressed into the size of a human brain. But it just won't fit. The brain responded, creating new cells just to store it all. And it was in an instant. They can't do anything about it. Ridiculous as her theory may sound, everyone accepted it as a truth. They were hopeless. And they were hopeless to help them.

Sam was in the other room, watching over Bumblebee. He hadn't slept the whole night, and comforted MIkaela's sobbing. The guy was thoroughly affected. He had thinned a lot, refusing to eat any food, even his favorite pizza from the local pizza joint. Mikaela also refused to eat. Sam had to force her to go home and let him guard Bumblebee. She went home, but still visited every other day. Will heard that she got reprimanded for sneaking out. He thought she really was concerned, even doing things that would affect her just to see a dying friend.

Annabelle and Sara were asleep at the couch. The two had woken up early to be able to visit Will and Ironhide. Annabelle cried all day at Sara's arms. She wanted to feel the cold metal and sit again on it, to ride his seat, to play with him. Sara was also affected. She chose to take a cab to fetch Annabelle, even though Will borrowed a car from the government. The government reminded her too much of Ironhide. She missed his short temper, gravelly voice, and the whirring of his cannons. She felt that she took it for granted and now, it's gone.

"Will?" A gravelly voice called.

"Ironhide? You're awake?" Will said, an expression of surprise and joy in his face. He rushed to his bedside. He didn't really expect him to wake up again.

"And I remember this was when you came online. Thank goodness you woke up."

Ironhide sighed. He had forgotten. He remembered all those wars, all those Decepticons who received a beating that they will remember for the next two hundred years, and he forgot his birthday. A cake was by his bedside, and some party hats were, too. Sara had bought them in advance, to celebrate. The sad thing was they had to bring it to the hospital after the incident.

"Will, promise me. Wherever you are, please take care of your family. And I promised, wherever I am, I'll take care of you…" Ironhide coughed. "Plea...se…take…care…of…Ann…"He was cut off. The monitors showed one last beat, then a long line.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Will. The doctor and a few nurses immediately rushed to the room. The doctor just examined him. "He's gone."

The breeze blew, making the grass and flowers sway. It was nearing midday in the cemetery. Will and everybody who had contact with an Autobot came. Everyone placed white roses on Ironhide's ebony black casket. The winches slowly lowered, as Will threw one final rose before it went out of sight.

"I promise, Ironhide. I promise." He said, with one last look at the hole in the ground before leaving it and the scorching midday sun.


End file.
